


Frodo's Letter to Sam

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sentimental, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: Before sailing away over the Sea, Frodo writes a heartfelt letter to Sam.  This is an excerpt from my larger work titled "The Fire, The Stars and Love" which I will post here if it ever gets finished.





	

"My Dearest Sam:

"By the time you read this, I will be gone into the West, and you, I know, will be grieving. I realize with great pain that nothing can ever make up for all the sorrow I have caused you; but this is the price of love. I can only hope that, for you as well as I, the joy of our eternal friendship will, in the final tally, outweigh the sadness.

"I, too, am mourning our parting; for you, Sam, are the light illuminating all my days. But I want you to know that I harbor in my heart a great hope, and the knowledge that we shall be together again someday. For I have seen us in the land of Aman, walking hand in hand, and my visions have always come to pass.

"In the meantime, I can only trust the advice of the Wise and do as they think best, even if this means that we must be parted for a little while. But though healing has been promised me on the Farthest Shore, I cannot see how my heart may rest for long without yours near. Not even the magic of the Blessed Realm can replace what we have shared, and will share again someday-- the laughter, and the tears. Please know, Sam, that I would have never left your side if there was to be no hope of our reunion.

"Now I must briefly digress to matters of inheritance. I doubt you will ever need to prove your right to Bag End in the future, but in event of fire or other calamity, a spare copy of my will, should you need it, may be found in the Mayor's archives at Michel Delving.

"And beware of those, few though they may be, who out of envy and malice would seek to divest you of your inheritance due to our lack of blood relation. These individuals cannot recognize our precious union for what it is, nor do they even care that we saved their lives. But do not worry overmuch, for I have made certain you will be well protected, and always remember there is a higher justice. Please do your best to have pity on these poor deluded souls, should you encounter them.

"I will not burden you now with further instructions; and indeed, you do not need any. I have but one more thing to say. Never doubt, dear heart, that though you cannot see me now with your waking eyes, I am with you always. When you are tired or in pain, my hand is ever on your shoulder. When you need a thoughtful ear, just speak to me aloud, and in your heart you may hear my reply. And when you need more comfort than anyone can give, only remember that I love you, and that my love for you will never fail.

  
There is a garden in my heart  
Where you will always dwell,  
With flowers strewn; their nodding blooms  
Applaud the tales we tell,  
Where magic makes the fireflies glow  
And dance into the night  
Where roses climb and bluebells chime  
In the moonbeams' glowing light.

  
No rain or snow my garden knows  
No darkness in it sighs,  
For you are there, without a care,  
And in my heart it lies.

  
Though silence may attend my days  
And solitude my nights,  
Though cold winds blow, and sunlight go,  
And flowers fade with blight,  
There is a garden in my heart  
Where you will ever dwell;  
I will not say our day is done,  
Nor bid our love farewell.

In closing, I will not say good-bye, heart of my heart, but rather this: Peace, peace, peace be upon you for all the days of your life.

Until we meet again in the land of Aman,

I remain, now and for always,

Your Frodo."

 


End file.
